


I’ve been here the whole time

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Frank Iero, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: This fic is about finally finding someone to play with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. If you do, I suggest to leave kudos and remember that comments are always welcome :D

Maybe the problem is that Gerard has very specific preferences or maybe the problem is that the women he's dated don't get it, they don't really get him. That's probably the reason why every woman he's dated in the last year or so have taken off the moment he told them that he is into pegging, not that he’s ever done it before, but he really would like to try.

The first one in an, admittedly, short list, was Amy. She and Gerard had been dating for a while and even when he wasn't exactly in love with her, he really liked her. He reckons that if things had gone differently, he would have fallen for her... Nah, probably not, but she's one of the prettiest girls he's ever dated: long, silky hair that fell in dark waves down her back, a cute little nose sprinckled with freckles, and the kind of quirky personality that can keep you interested without it being too much. Like, at her house, she used to have this room which walls were adorned with paintings of sad clowns. Gerard always found those paintings and the obsession to collect them a little creepy, but his mom has a collection of old creepy dolls, everybody knows that, so, who is he to judge?

Plus, she tried, she actually tried to please him. She even wore the harness that he had bought especially for the ocassion, but she looked so hesitant, so skitish. It was clear that she shad no idea of what to do with it and it was painful to watch. Basically, a total turn off. Gerard ended up packing his stuff, still unused, and giving Amy a rawful smile and a quick kiss goodbye before leaving the house. On his way out, he studiously avoided making eye contact with the clowns that were, no doubt, looking at him pitifully from their perch on the wall.

The second one, was June. She and Gerard had hitted off rigth away after they met at the party that Mikey organized for Kristin’s birthday. The obvious reason behind their immediate connection is that she also has an arts degree and very strong opinions about contemporary art and global politics. Gerard was very attracted to her in both, the intellectual and the physical level, the problem was that they didn’t share the same sense of humor as he realized when she actually laughed in his face when he showed her the harness.

“I didn't think that you were seriously suggesting that,” she said with a frown and an awkward half smile.

She lifted up the harness gingerly between her fingers and examined it, her face showing a combination of confusion and disgust, before dropping it back onto Gerard's bed and giving him a long speech about the commodification of the bdsm culture in the media that finished with “I don't think this is going to work for me, sorry Gee”. They still talk whenever they see each other at galleries and stuff, but they are definately not having sex anymore.

The last one was Claire and she didn't laugh as much as yell at him. In public.

“You want me to do what?! That is totally not what I was... Gerard, I’m telling you, I'm not sticking my finger up your...”

Those are a few lines that Gerard remembers from that particular nigth and they sum up perfectly her posture on that particular subject. Weeks later, along with a card where she briefly apologized for yelling at him in the middle of his favorite coffee shop which, by the way, he can’t visit anymore without feeling extremely embarrased and like everyone there is looking at him like his the biggest creep that has ever set foot in that establishment (thank you so much for that), he recieved a self help book titled _Coming out. A guide to safely cross to the other side of the rainbow,_ and what the actual fuck!

Why does people think that only gay men like anal sex?! Guys like butt stuff and that doesn't have anything to do with their sexual orientation or their gender identity it's just that it feels good, really good, not to mention the fact that it's extremely hot. Gerard is seriously done with all that heteronormative bullshit and probably with the whole pegging thing as well because he's starting to think that he'll never find a woman who’s into it.

Even though, he doesn't want to give up just like that, he wants to give at least one more try, so after submitting these past experiences to careful analysis, he's come to the conclusion that the negative results have been his fault because he's been waiting to build up the perfect relathionship or whatever before telling the other person about his kinks, and that's what has fucked him over and prevented him from actually, you know, getting fucked.

So now he's decided to change his approach by skipping the relationship part entirely and going straight to the _fuck-me-now_ part, and that's why he’s posted an add on Craigslist. What he doesn’t know is that that will end up being a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frankie talk at Mikey's engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a long time not being able to post anything, I'm finally back with a new chapter.  
> Yay!

 

 

***  Three months later  ***

 

Gerard is standing by the balcony, watching the city. He likes the way it looks at night, how the evenly scattered streetlights illuminate its nice parts and how the darkness manages to conceal the ugly ones. He takes the last drag before his cigarette consumes to the point where there’s nothing left but the filter and the heat emanating from it is close from burning his fingers.  It´s time to throw it away, so he looks around until he spots an ashtray at one corner and heads there.

He is by no means alone in the terrace, there are about fifteen people here carelessly chatting and laughing and drinking their glasses of wine away. Most of them are couples who are keeping close contact at all times, either holding hands or holding each other from the waist. Thank god they’re not kissing or going any further with the PDA, Gerard wouldn’t be able stand that, not tonight.

As he presses the butt of his cigarette to the litter filling the astray, he reprimands himself for having surpassed his self-imposed limit of the smokes he is allowed to have per day. He will get rid of this filthy habit, it’s taking him some time, but he will. He just need to figure out another way to deal with anxiety and feeling out of place, and having to endure people he barely likes asking him the same stupid question all night.

Why did he have to come to this party?! Gerard rubs his face with one hand and lets out a sigh. The answer is simple: he had to come because it is his little brother’s engagement party and he loves him, and he´s happy for him so, of course, there was no easy way out of this one. 

 “Hey,” a clear female voice interrupts his brooding.

Gerard turns around to face her and, as soon as he realizes that the woman addressing him is no other than Frankie Iero, a smile tugs at his lips. Finally a person he is actually glad to see here, well, apart from his parents, his brother and his brother’s fiancé, that is.

“Hey,” he says back and leans forward to press a kiss on her cheek.

Frankie grins at him and presents him with a plate full of food.

“Want some crab cake?”  

Gerard isn’t that hungry, really, but is getting late and he didn’t have dinner earlier, so he knows that he should be eating something. He’s not a big fan of appetizers though.

“Is it any good?” He asks peering at the plate.

Frankie takes one little cake and brings it to her mouth. She munches thoughtfully for a moment before giving her verdict.

“It’s better than the quiche,” she says with a little shrug.

Gerard reaches out and takes a small slice of the aforementioned baked thingy and inspects it. It has little chunks of something green on it, they’re probably spinach or broccoli. Gerard doesn’t like either one, but what the hell. They eat in silence for a moment, the appetizers quickly disappear from the plate.

“So, why are you hiding here?” Frankie finally speaks again.

“I’m not hiding,” Gerard responds with a high pitch whine that sounds a little too defensive, even to his own ears.

Frankie just stares at him as she takes a bite of the last crab cake and Gerard hates that the effect that those big eyes have on him hasn’t diminished with time.

“Okay,” he concedes after a moment. “I’m hiding… a little bit, but why people has to ask the same stupid question over and over,” he says, exasperated.

“Why do people asks questions at all,” Frankie retaliates. “You know how people you just met tend to ask what you do for a living.”

“You still work at the sex shop, huh?” Gerard gives him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, and you’d think that after all this time you’d get used to the condescending tone some people use when they tell you ‘that’s not the most appropriate job for a nice catholic girl’,” she adds air quotes to that last part; her expression is one of utter disgust.

“Have you considered finding another job?” Gerard asks cautiously while he watches her leaning forward to put the empty plate on the edge of the balcony. He doesn’t think that’s the safest place to put a seemingly expensive piece of china, but whatever. 

“Yeah, I have, but there aren’t that many opportunities out there, in the job market, for girls with this much visible tattoos,” she says lifting her arms and waving her hands in front of her face so Gerard can see all the intricate art she has on her skin, and what’s wrong with that? To be honest, he doesn’t even notices them anymore. They’re a part of who she is, not a defining feature, but still, so essentially her. And what the fuck, why would they not hire someone with tattoos?

“Hey,” he says, getting his indignant on. “Is this a discrimination thing, or…” His eyes widen at the thought. “Is this because you’re a woman? Because if it is I…”

“Gee,” Frankie interrupts his oncoming rant. “I’m sure that someday, a pacific army of people like you will turn this fucked up world into a place of equality and justice, but in the meantime, I have bills to pay, you know? So I have to stick with the employer who doesn’t give a shit about my looks and that offers a juicy commission if I get to sell the stuff that has been aging in the back shelves, also…” She pauses and frowns at something she seems to be realizing at that very instant. “I like my job, so fuck them!”

“Yeah,” Gerard echoes her sentiment. “Fuck them!”

“So….” Frankie says, moments later, with a calmer voice. “What they’ve been asking you?”

Gerard huffs. “The same old dreadful question that everyone seems to be compelled to ask now that my little brother is getting married for the second time: why are you still single?”

“God, I hate that question!” Frankie’s expression of disgust matches the tone of her voice perfectly.

“I know,” Gerard whines. “It’s the worst.”

“Why are you though?” Frankie says looking intently at him.

 “Uh…” Gerard doesn’t have an answer for that because, who does? He certainly can’t dodge the question or make a joke out of it and sneak out while everybody is laughing like he’s been doing all night. Frankie is too damn perceptive for that. Fuck.

“I haven’t found the right person yet,” he says simply.

Frankie narrows her eyes at him.

“Gee, we’ve known each other since we were kids. Give me some credit here, at least try to give me an honest answer”.   

And no, Gerard doesn’t want to be honest right now and he doesn’t want to discuss his love life with his childhood friend. He doesn’t want to discuss his love life with anyone for that matter.

“I know that you’ve been in and out relationships lately,” Frankie remarks and, of course, Mikey mustn’ted told her. “So, I know that it’s not like you’re no interested in dating”.

 “Okay… I’m just…” He sighs, and why? Why is Frankie asking him this too?

It seems that he won’t be able to leave this party without having to give an answer, and well, at least he knows that he’ll be giving it to someone that genuinely cares, but still…

“I like very specific things,” he finally dares to say. “Like... in the bedroom”.    

Frankie’s eyes widen with intensified interest.

“Like what?”

Argh! Why did he have to say that?

“Like very specific things that I don’t think you want to hear about,” he explains and frantically searches in his brain for something else to say so they can finally change the topic.

Frankie huffs out a laugh.

“Look,” she says, taking a step closer and lowering her voice so only Gerard can hear. “I sell tiny lingerie to middle aged men that probably wear it to work, so I know about ‘specific things’,” she air quotes. “Also, you know me, I’m very discreet, so spill, man, c’mon, spill”.    

If they were in different circumstances, Gerard would find Frankie’s insistence endearing. Right now, he just finds it annoying, especially when she starts poking at his stomach while she keeps repeating “spill, spill,” like they’re both eigth year olds, or something. He bats her hand away.  

“I’m into pegging,” Gerard says in a rush.

Frankie’s facial features change into the universal “say what?” expression, and, oh no! Now she’s going to think that he’s a pervert.

“Pegging?”

“Yeah,” Gerard winces. “God, Frankie! Why do you make me say this things? I just...”

 “That's hot”.

 “What?!” Gerard can’t believe what he just heard.

“I think that that's totally hot,” she declares, sounding quite sincere which Gerard finds extremely odd.

“Really?”

plea

“Yeah, I mean, not many guys are willing to ‘compromise’ their precious masculinity in order to enjoy the pleasures of getting fucked”.

That last word resounds loud and clear in Gerard’s ears, and it’s not just the word, it’s the way Frankie says it, shamelessly and with… intent? He shakes his head. No, he can’t be putting sexual stuff and his childhood friend together, not even inside his own mind.

“Well…” he takes a moment to think of an answer. “What about women? They don’t seem too eager to try it either? Those women I dated? They all fled the moment I suggested it as a way to ‘spice up’ our sex lives”.

“So… That means that you’ve never actually tried it?”

“No, I have,” Gerard nods “With… a woman I met on craigslist,” he admits sheepishly.

Frankie chuckles. “And how was it?”

“Bad, well…” Gerard reconsiders. “Not all of it was bad. The actual _pegging_ part,” he whispers the word because you never know who might be listening. “Was good, the rest was weird and a bit dangerous at moments.”

Frankie’s look conveys the confusion and amusement she must be experiencing while listening about Gerard failed sexcapades.

“You know what? I’m actually considering forgetting about the whole thing and settle with plain-old vanilla,” he says, defeated.

Frankie frowns. “I don’t think you have to do that”.

They both stare at the city in silence for a long moment.

“If only you knew someone who’s also into that,” Frankie says thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathes. “If only”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
